Memories of Avalon
by Urban Ballerina
Summary: Compilation of short stories encompassing adventurers of the Avalon guild. Chapter One: Questioning.


**Questioning**

Fiona was livid. She was ready to assault and bring Souza to a point of no return. _As if I needed his protection! She thought through gritted teeth. _This was not the first time the Paladin had acted as though he was her body guard, or even worse, her star-crossed-lover-with-the-duty-to-protect-her-when-she-didn't-need-protection. She was tired of how overdramatic he was, and how he took every comment, situation, and jest so seriously as if they were the catalyst to the coming of Ragnarok.

Fiona slumped onto the bench outside Kriemhild Castle. The Avalon guild had claimed the main castle of Prontera from the War of Emperium two days ago. Everyone else was inside claiming rooms, unloading their possessions, and exploring the enormous estate. Fiona on the other hand, wanted to be alone to calm her nerves.

"I can't stay mad at him…he IS one of my closest friends…even if I do want to punch him in the face." She mumbled to herself. She sat there and tried to think of something more pleasant than her Paladin friend.

"Why are you out here by yourself?" An invisible voice asked, shattering the silence. Fiona shrieked and almost fell off the bench altogether. The voice chuckled.

"HYESUNG OPPA IS THAT YOU? WHAT THE HELL!" Fiona snarled, punching the empty space next to her. She looked mortally insane.

"Ow! Hey, that hurt," the Assassin Cross suddenly became visible, clutching his shoulder. He had big, broad shoulders, and was considerably taller than Fiona. His disheveled, platinum blond hair swayed in the mild breeze, and his massive katars gleamed threateningly in the sunlight. Nevertheless, he looked like a helpless pup next to the seething Professor.

"Serves you RIGHT. I almost died because of you. Why are Assassins so sneaky all the time?" She grumbled, flailing her arms in the air as she spoke. Hyesung looked amused.

"Well, you're not a very good Professor if you didn't even _feel_ my presence until now," Hyesung replied, rustling Fiona's hair as he spoke.

"You have the worst timing Oppa, can't you see I'm trying to be _alone_?" Fiona replied, fixing her hair with one arm and punching the Assassin with the other.

"Tsk. You have too much sass for a Professor," said Hyesung casually. "As your big brother, I wanted to make sure you didn't get lost in the woods, chasing a poring or something." Fiona only continued her grumbling. Hyesung's tone was still sarcastic, but his face softened as he spoke again, "it's about that Souza, isn't it?"

"Yeah...it's hard being his friend when he acts like I'm a damsel in distress all the time. It's suffocating really." Fiona sighed. She glanced down at her own physique. She was on the shorter side, with a slender body type. This was much to her dismay, because she felt like a 6 foot warrior needing no man to protect her on the inside. _'I can't really blame Souza, can I? I forget how small I am...' _Fiona thought dully.

"He likes you," said Hyesung bluntly. Fiona twitched.

"No. He. Does. NOT. Why does everyone keep saying that?" Fiona huffed. She was tired of hearing guildmates tell her that Souza was madly in love with her.

"Because it's true. Isn't it obvious?" Hyesung chuckled again. "He's obsessed with you, and you have no idea..." he trailed off into his own thoughts, a look of disgust and amusement spreading across his face.

"Helloooooooo?" Fiona waved a hand swiftly in her companion's face. Hyesung slowly turned to look at her again. "I still don't think Souza likes me that way. I think he just likes being around me because he likes feeling important when he 'saves' me from eminent doom." Fiona finished by pretending to faint and collapsed on Hyesung's lap, oblivious of the connotation she was exuding. Since her attention span was short, she began playing with Hyesung's torn scarf.

Hyesung turned a light shade of pink. He looked down at the young girl on his lap, fiddling with his clothes.

_'Donsang,' _he thought _'Why are you so naive? This is why boys get the wrong idea.' _Hyesung silently stared at Fiona's emerald eyes, and her medium brown hair that blew into her face. The Assassin Cross began stroking her long hair. Both sat as they were, comfortable and peaceful.

The Stalker Hiro came strolling out of the castle, drinking a bottle of Red Potion. He was recovering from a quick duel with Emery, the somewhat melancholy Minstrel of the guild. Hiro had won. Flustered and embarrassed, Emery stormed out of the hall, muttering something about his bow malfunctioning. Hiro chuckled. _'Man, that guy's got a lot of work to do-' _His thoughts were interrupted as he discovered Fiona and Hyesung. It was an odd sight: Fiona laying on Hyesung's lap tugging at his clothes, and Hyesung stroking her hair as she did so. After successfully stopping himself from spitting out the potion in his mouth, Hiro thought about running while he had the chance. However, it wasn't in his nature to run from situations. Deciding this, Hiro cleared his throat.

"SOo.."said Hiro loudly, approaching the bench. The two jumped, this time both of them nearly falling off the bench. "Am I interrupting something?"_'What are you doing, Hyesung? I've never seen you like this with a girl before...' _The Stalker thought silently, and observed the two closely.

"Not at all. I wouldn't do anything with this little kid anyway." Hyesung said in his casual tone. From the outside, the Assassin Cross looked calm and collected. Little did they know that he was focusing every fiber in his body not to turn beet red.

"Oh ho, like _I_ would either!" Fiona fired back. She stood up and straightened herself up, trying to hide her flaming face. "Sorry, I don't date _old men _like you."

Hyesung's eyes narrowed. Fiona's face twinkled with triumph. She had done it. She knew calling him 'old' pushed his buttons. Being twenty-five, Hyesung was hardly considered an old man. However, Avalon was a fairly new guild full of young adventurers. In this guild, Hyesung was old. _'Men are much more sensitive than people think, it's brilliant.' _Fiona thought, giggling. With that finishing blow, Fiona bid Hiro goodbye, shot a glare at Hyesung, and headed back towards the castle. The two men stared back at her.

"Interesting girl." Hiro stated plainly.

"You have no idea," muttered the Assassin Cross.


End file.
